Three Gems of the Light Hawk
by RingPrincess
Summary: A quest... One Prince... Two Pirates... A Mad Scientist... you get the picture. Chapter Two: Pirates... don't argue.
1. Chapter One

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Three Gems of the Light Hawk is a complete alternate universe, similiarities may include characters, places and a few events that ended differently, please keep that in mind as you read. Thanks to DaTexan and JohnnyG for betaing.  
  
Note: This story has been inspired and helped by a few different sources, one of them is Odyssey by William "Thundergod" Nichols and The Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl (although I did have the idea before that movie came out) I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Three Gems of the Light Hawk  
  
Chapter One  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
The Souja's primary deck was wide and open. To the casual observer it was a study of wasted space, where in a ship space was a precious commodity. It held no obvious navigation, communication or other control systems. The edges were bathed in shadow, giving the impression one could walk from the gray slate deck into the sea of stars. An ever changing space vista was the room's only true adornment. Tall alabaster pillars and the small raised circular platform three quarters of the way into the room were more functional than aesthetically pleasing. A spot of light shone down directly upon the platform, highlighting the beautiful woman standing there.   
  
The woman's shock of bright red pink hair was a sharp contrast to the muted room. Her abundant figure and vivid green eyes created an instant center of attention. She was a woman who would draw everyone's eye as she walked from her fine looks and force of personality.  
  
She frowned, her brows knitting together.  
  
"This is blackmail, Emperor Azusa." Only standing on the platform one could see a holo of a broad and intimidating man. His long hair and beard a charcoal black. He wore formal robes in dark colors mainly navy and green which added to his presence. He was not a man used to being called on such things or being thwarted from doing them.  
  
"Jurai needs you, Professor Hakubi." He tried a new angle.  
  
Professor Hakubi made a chopping motion with her hands. "Cut the bullshit Emperor. I am just Washu Hakubi now. You noble houses saw to that."  
  
Azusa stared at her. "You will do this."  
  
"And you will pay the usual fees."  
  
"Preposterous," Emperor Azusa exploded, eye twitching.   
  
"Then it has been a pleasure speaking with you," Washu said serenely.  
  
"Wait!" Azusa stopped her from cutting the signal. "Please, Washu. I shall do everything in my power to get you what you want."  
  
Washu paused and looked away. "I doubt you could get me everything I want," she murmured. Her elegant face in profile, she smiled as she saw two heads leaning together in the deeper shadows. "Yet, I could settle for everything I want within reason," her eyebrow quirked. She could barely hear the two whispering.  
  
"Mom's pissed," one whispered.  
  
"Quiet Minagi, I want to hear what's going on," the other growled.  
  
Minagi blinked. "Wouldn't you be pissed though, Ryoko?"  
  
"Yep," Ryoko shrank back as she noticed their mother watching. She lowered her voice even more. "You think it might be Jurai calling?"  
  
Minagi nodded. "Who else could get mom so angry. Didn't they…"  
  
"Shh," Ryoko hissed  
  
Washu turned back to Azusa, the spikes framing her face looking startlingly like a crap. "You will pay the usual rate, Emperor Azusa and give me what I want within reason." She finished in a tone that was honed by years of motherhood.  
  
Azusa began to sweat, "Washu."  
  
"The Hakubi family is professional. The rate is not exurbanite for what you are getting, Azusa. You also said you could get me what I wanted," Washu snapped.  
  
Azusa's shoulders sagged for a moment, "Very well, Washu Hakubi. I shall stand by my word."  
  
Washu nodded, not letting her inner thoughts be betrayed by her face. "I am glad we are agreed."  
  
Emperor Azusa's image flicked off and Washu snickered. 'Gone to sulk,' she thought. "You can come out now," she tossed over her shoulder to Ryoko and Minagi.  
  
Her daughters loped from the shadows. They had the same medium length spiky cyan hair, generous figures and glowing amber cat eyes. There were few ways to tell the twins apart besides dress. Minagi had crescent shaped tattoos on her cheeks. Then there were their swords and their attitudes.  
  
"Jurai… no, Azusa, huh," Ryoko snorted.  
  
Washu didn't bother to figure out how the twins knew. . "He won't say anything about the job until we get there," she shrugged. "But he's paying well enough to think that we'll take anything,"   
  
"Let's get going then." Ryoko replied eagerly, Minagi nodding and grinning.   
  
Washu shook her head and summoned her holo laptop. 'The energy of youth,' she mused to herself.  
  
The engines of the ship went from a drone to a full throated roar before settling into traveling speed. Souja was on the move.  
  
--  
  
The First Crown Prince of Jurai, Tenchi Masaki stood at stiff attention in the center of the Holy Council of Jurai's debating chamber. The sunken floor was surrounded by organically styled tiers of seats that were inspired to awe and intimidate the young Prince. It wasn't working. He had been here too many times for that particular message to sink in any more.   
  
It was the spoken message from the Holy Council itself that made him want to quiver.   
  
"Is this truly what the Holy Council bids of me?" the Prince asked softly, staring around with wide brown eyes at the many members, representing the scions of the Royal Families.   
  
"You must prove your worth to us, Crown Prince," one sneered. "It seems that while the Emperor may have faith in you despite your thin blood, the rest of us are not so easily swayed." Murmurs swept out from the balcony seats, tones jumbling together making it difficult to tell who agreed and who disagreed with the spoken statement.   
  
"Enough!" Emperor Azusa roared. "The worthiness of my heir is not the topic of this council session." The Council room quieted.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." The scion's voice was not the least bit contrite.   
  
Prince Tenchi straightened. "I shall strive to attain the Council's wishes." He bowed low, the small black tail at the base of his neck proclaimed his youth in comparison to all of the Jurians present. "I shall return to you that which you desire."  
  
"Bold words, Prince," an older council man leaned forward. "We shall put them to the test."  
  
The Prince bowed again to the man, "I understand."   
  
The Emperor leaned back and looked over the council. "So it is agreed, that the heir, First Crown Prince of Jurai Tenchi Masaki will undertake the quest to return the three gems of the light hawk to the Tsunami Tree."   
  
Murmurs of assent and nods were the responses given to the Emperor.  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and if possible straightened even farther. "What help am I to have my lords?"  
  
"I shall discuss that with you privately, Prince Tenchi." The Emperor gazed down implacably at his heir. Forced upon him by his wives, the boy was too thin and too young to be able to rule Jurai well when the time came. There was no way he could succeed the way he was now. Yet, his eldest daughter loved him and so it had been decided without Azusa's permission that Tenchi would be heir. Azusa frowned, 'Not that Yosho wanted to be Emperor anyways.' His eldest son was a disappointment to him as well.  
  
"Yes my lord," Prince Tenchi bowed a last time and departed from the council chamber. Taking the dismissal that was implied in the Emperor's words.   
  
--  
  
Azusa took a sip of the green tea, a drink he had favored ever since his first wife Funaho of Earth had introduced it to him. He and Tenchi were kneeling in a small sitting room off the Emperor's chambers. A room whose decorations had not changed for thousands of years, painted family portraits, flower arrangements stilled in the peak of bloom and rich colors everywhere.   
  
Tenchi's hands rested on his lap. The cup of tea before him untouched and cooling, "Is this truly necessary?" He sighed.   
  
Azusa glared at the Prince. "You transportation will be here tomorrow." Tenchi waited a few more moments as Azusa took another sip of tea. "The council is unaware of whom I hired for this quest and they are most certainly unaware of how much this will cost. If you had bonded to a space tree this wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I am aware of that complication," Prince Tenchi nodded.  
  
"The Master Key is not a good substitute in this instance."  
  
Prince Tenchi nodded again.   
  
"However, this may be for the best," Azusa finished and drained his teacup.  
  
Tenchi stood and bowed to him, as he turned to leave the room. Azusa smiled for a moment. "Oh and Tenchi, Ayeka knows."   
  
--  
  
The First Crown Princess of Jurai Ayeka wrung her hands. "Lord Tenchi, we must speak." Her voice trembled.   
  
Prince Tenchi looked up from where he was sorting clothes on the bed. It had not been five minutes from when he had left Azusa's sitting room. His room was sparse and bare. A room that said someone lived there, but did not feel at home there. There were few pictures on the wall, mostly of places and a few of people. Easily removed, there were no flower arrangements, no excessive use of knick knacks and everything was in lighter colors, easily hidden or changed for a new occupant.   
  
Princess Ayeka stood in the door, still amazed after all these years that Tenchi's personality hadn't permeated the room more. Or perhaps his personality was more self-contained than most nobles. She was unsure. Her large pink eyes flickered back to Tenchi, his dark hair, olive complexion and warm brown eyes always warmed her heart. Even after years of wearing royal robes, he looked uncomfortable in the many layers and colors. She smiled unconsciously. He was wearing his favorite, a lighter blue, red and white. Perhaps an allusion to what he wished his status was; a knight of Jurai.   
  
She shook her head out of her musings, realizing that Lord Tenchi was still waiting for her to speak.   
  
"I do not wish you to go, Lord Tenchi."   
  
"Lady Ayeka, between us it should be only Tenchi and Ayeka. No titles," he began.  
  
Ayeka shook her head, her long violet pony tails swaying. "That isn't proper, Lord Tenchi until we are married. Don't change the subject."  
  
Tenchi closed the trunk and walked across the room to her. "Then carry on."  
  
Ayeka looked down, cheeks flushed. 'Does he always have to come so close?' The shorter loose hair obscured her face. "This quest is dangerous."  
  
"You know why it must be me, my lady," Tenchi reverted back to the more formal speech Ayeka favored.  
  
"My father made the law."  
  
"And grandfather," 'which is much easier to say than great-grandfather,' Tenchi though savagely, "cannot change the people's opinion as readily." Tenchi grabbed her shoulders, and she looked up from the floor. "They must see me as capable of becoming Emperor."  
  
"You are more than capable my lord with me at your side there should…"  
  
"There will always be the objection that you are my only right to ascend the throne."  
  
"Your blood…"  
  
"Is contaminated," Tenchi twisted the words with his mouth.  
  
"The Master Key, the Tenchi-Ken…" Ayeka was grasping for reasons.   
  
"Came to me by default," he added scornfully.   
  
Ayeka tried to back away. Tenchi's fingers tightened into her shoulders. "That is why I must go Lady Ayeka."  
  
"Then let me come with you. I do not want to be left behind."  
  
Tenchi caught her eyes with his and shook his head. "It is bad enough I must leave Jurai and undertake this task. I will not risk your life as well."  
  
"Then send someone else."  
  
"I can't and I won't," Tenchi released her and stalked back to his packing. "The Holy Council…"  
  
"Wants you killed," she wailed. Her face was pale and she was shaking, barely able to stand in her heavy formal robes of violet and red.   
  
"The Holy Council has also laid upon me this duty which in no clear conscience can I deny."  
  
Ayeka moaned.  
  
"They have wanted me dead since I was born and especially after I was named heir."   
  
"Do not speak so."  
  
"It is only the truth, my lady."  
  
"Oh, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka wrung her hands together fingers twisting and turning white from the pressure.   
  
Tenchi slammed a trunk closed and stared at her. "Lady Ayeka, I am leaving tomorrow."  
  
Ayeka lunged across the room, wrapping him in a fierce embrace. "You will return," she pulled back slightly, suddenly aware of how in her extreme emotion of how forward she was being and she was uncomfortable with the knowledge. "We were destined to be together. I know it."   
  
Lord Tenchi's heart clenched and he wrapped his own arms around her. "Yes, Lady Ayeka. I will come back and I will have with me the three gems of the Light Hawk." She laid her head back on his chest.  
  
"And Jurai's power will be complete," The Princess finished her voice muffled in his robes. She ignored the fact Tenchi did not return her assurance of destiny. She wouldn't think about it. He would return and they could finally be together without objection from her father and the Holy Council. Lord Tenchi would become Emperor and everything would be all right.   
  
--  
  
Washu sat her tea cup down on the saucer with a resounding clack of pottery. Her emerald eyes looked at each of the Royal Family in turn. "You overstep your boundaries," she stated, her voice low with suppressed emotion.  
  
"The three…"  
  
"How dare you, Emperor Azusa? You knowing my history with those gems ask me to return them to circulation?" Her bosom heaved as she tried to calm her rage.  
  
"Washu," Funaho began. "If the gems are brought to the Tsunami Tree, then nothing that has happened in the past could again."  
  
"No, they will just power your precious tree ships and lengthen your already overly long lives," Washu sneered and then shook her head.  
  
"You know where they are?" Misaski leaned forward eagerly.  
  
Washu eyed the second queen warily. "Yes, because I put them there. However, I have not decided to divulge that information to you or retrieve them either."  
  
"You agreed to take the job," Azusa simmered.  
  
Washu nodded. "Yes, I did. That was before I knew what idiocy you have been feeding Jurai and the Royal Houses."  
  
"And what idiocy is that?" Ayeka asked sharply.  
  
Washu turned to her and smiled gently, "That the three gems will complete the power of Tsunami, Princess Ayeka."  
  
"They won't?" The Crown Prince raised his eyebrows.   
  
Washu shook her head and sighed. "No on knows for sure, least of all me. And I worked with them for years, trying to discover their powers," 'to my sorrow.' She lifted the tea cup and took a sip of the warm beverage, aware that all of the Royal Family's eyes were upon her and they were sitting very straight. "I highly doubt it though."  
  
They slumped.  
  
Washu took another sip of tea and smiled down at it. "You see, you are running with the fallacy that the gems are a storage area of Jurai power. However, in all my research I always stated that the gems were like Jurai power and could strengthen it. This could mean several things of course." She set the tea cup down and stood up, brushing off the front of her pants. "However, my daughters are getting impatient to be leaving." She paused. "And since I did agree to take the job, I shall keep my word. You are ready, Prince Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi gulped and nodded.  
  
"Hold those questions," Washu winked at him. "Hurry up, say your good byes, we must be going."  
  
"Daughters, Miss Washu?" Ayeka raised an eyebrow, rising with the rest of the family.  
  
Washu smiled, "My twins, Ryoko and Minagi Hakubi. They have been waiting in the Souja."  
  
Ayeka held back a shudder and decided to ignore the mercenary. Her head whipped back towards Washu after a moment however. "You mean the Interstellar Space Pirates Ryoko and Minagi."  
  
Washu nodded, her smile getting larger. "They help me out from time to time."  
  
The sounds of soft chimes accompanied the appearance of the twins. They were both wearing their pirating outfits eager to be leaving and to shock the royals. The slashes placed in the red body suits showed patches of pale skin leaving little to the imagination and had bolero jackets with leg of mutton sleeves over them. Ryoko added one more layer for this occasion, a long navy cape over the orange and green sleeved jacket with a pink ribbon edge. Minagi forwent the cape addition and kept with her jacket wit hone black sleeve and one blue sleeve and a golden ribbon.  
  
Minagi bounced up to her mother. "Which one is the prince we're taking?" Her eyes flicked between Tenchi and Yosho, eyeing each like they were slabs of meat.  
  
Ryoko's comment was more to the point. "You didn't say that Prince Tenchi was cute." She flashed the said Prince a smile and a wink.   
  
Minagi's gaze returned to Tenchi and she bit her bottom lip and snickered. "You are correct, he is cute." She and Ryoko shared a look of mischief and tried to control their chuckles as Prince Tenchi began to blush and Princess Ayeka bristled at them in agitation.   
  
"This is my betrothed you are talking about," she hissed.  
  
Washu hid a smile behind an unfurled fan. ::Be careful, children,:: she admonished.   
  
"Calm down, Princess. I was just making a statement," Ryoko purred not at all reassuring Princess Ayeka.  
  
The Princess glared at Ryoko for a few seconds before noticing Minagi was still staring at Prince Tenchi, a thoughtful look upon her face. "That goes for you as well," Ayeka snapped at the pirate.  
  
"Hey, I'm single and there isn't any harm in looking," Minagi protested. "You are just being possessive."   
  
::You tell her, Minagi. Don't let that princess bully you.:: Ryoko encouraged her twin mentally.  
  
Prince Tenchi grabbed Lady Ayeka's arm and pulled her to a corner of the room, out of the twins' hearing range. He hoped.   
  
"Please Lady Ayeka, get a hold of yourself," Prince Tenchi whispered, stealing a glance at the provocative and curvaceous twins.  
  
Lady Ayeka shook herself from his hand. "You get a hold of yourself as well, my lord. "  
  
Prince Tenchi shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want any problems between you and them."  
  
"Too late," Ayeka twisted about to shoot a quick glare at the twins.   
  
"My lady, please." Prince Tenchi captured her eyes. "Arguments shouldn't happen today." He smiled softly.  
  
Princess Ayeka sighed and closed her eyes against the warm assault of feelings that fluttered in her breast. 'If only he would get the courage to go against tradition and kiss me. That would show those twins whom he loves and is destined for.' Her eyes fluttered back open and she smiled.  
  
Prince Tenchi was gone from in front of her and more soft chimes announced the twins' departure as well.   
  
Ayeka's eyes darted about the room. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed that her betrothed was hugging her little sister good bye. She took deep breathes to get her color and temper under control. Tenchi was bowing to her father by the time she felt ready to face him again. She glided up next her father and tried to smile.  
  
Tenchi's eyes flicked towards her and he turned. "Lady Ayeka," he began.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," she interrupted. "I wish you a pleasant journey. Please return soon," she murmured.  
  
Prince Tenchi stilled, taken aback by the coolness of her words. "I shall do all within my power to make your wish my command, my lady." He reached down and in a courtly gesture much glared at by the Emperor kissed the back of Ayeka's hand.  
  
Princess Ayeka flushed and looked away. "Tsunami guide your path, my lord."   
  
Prince Tenchi smiled and released her hand. "Thank you my lady." He took one step back, then another.  
  
Washu was once again the only one of the Hakubi family in the room. She snapped her fan shut as she linked her arm though the Prince's and smiled at the family. "He'll be fine. Take care."  
  
The bodies of Washu and Prince Tenchi flashed pure white before disappearing entirely.  
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Hee hee, I hope you liked it so far :-D  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Three Gems of the Light Hawk is a complete alternate universe, similiarities may include characters, places and a few events that ended differently, please keep that in mind as you read. Thanks to DaTexan and JohnnyG for betaing.  
  
Note: This story has been inspired and helped by a few different sources, one of them is Odyssey by William "Thundergod" Nichols and The Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl (although I did have the idea before that movie came out) I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Three Gems of the Light Hawk  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
There was deadness to living in outer space. Jurians rarely noticed life's coldness in their large ships piloted by their sentient trees. Life surrounded them making the very essence of the ship. It was those without tree ships who noticed it most acutely, especially if they had ever once traveled on a Jurain Tree ship. Non-Jurain spacers endured then became inured to the lifelessness, and some even preferred that life with its metallic and plastic artificialness. However space, even for Jurians is still a dangerous environment and with little to do in that environment a space farer can get into trouble much more serious than a simple black hole.   
  
"Two weeks?" Tenchi's jaw dropped.   
  
"Action, adventure, that is all that young people want to hear about. How is it in all those stories of great deeds one never hears about the weeks and weeks worth of travel time involved?" Washu shook her head. "We'll reach our first destination in two weeks, Prince Tenchi."   
  
"Two weeks, what am I to do for two weeks?" Tenchi exploded.   
  
Washu shifted position on her burgundy, floating cushion, whatever patience she had gone. 'I am not putting up with a brat of a prince who didn't think about the consequences of what he was doing. Young people these days, that old woman at the hot springs was right,' she thought. 'Time to set a few things straight.' She took a deep breath. "Prince Tenchi, I do not know what you think your position is on this ship. Nor do I care. What I have to go by is a contract given to me by the Holy Council of Jurai. In this contract my duty and the duty of my daughters is to render you aid for the indeterminate amount of time this quest could take. According to that paper we are not your entertainers, nor are you in charge. I did not take this job for the money or for the favor I could gain from you and the noble houses of Jurai. Jurai is doing this to curry favor with me. And this quest will not and cannot be done without me. To put it simply I do not need Jurai they need me. Further more, Prince Tenchi, you are an adult and I do not care what you do between stops on this trip. Just do not interfere with the running of this ship. If you do not like it you can leave. Are we clear?"   
  
Tenchi nodded, blood rushing to his face.   
  
"I believe you have something that needs doing." Washu turned away, her holo laptop appearing before her.   
  
Tenchi swallowed hard and wasn't sure if he should bow or salute. So he did neither and left the room as quickly as he could. There was plenty of space on the Souja to seek solitude. His face burned as he walked down a long corridor.   
  
'On Jurai I prided myself on being better than the average noble.' The pillars on the "bridge" beckoned. He found one to see space from and settled against it, the coolness seeping through his pants and shirt. 'Then I act like those nobles I despise the most.' His eyes fixed into the depths of blacking making up space. 'Guess I don't have everything figured out.'   
  
There was no true way to tell time. Tenchi's mind churned, rarely spitting out something coherent.   
  
'Grandfather Azusa was pleased, actually smug with even the idea of this quest. He's wanted me out of sight for some time and this conveniently does that. And does so for an unknown period of time,' he shook his head. 'My task was clear. I was and am to retrieve the three gems of the light hawk with the aid of Washu Hakubi. Who has made it clear to me that I need the help, whether I want it or not. Then I am to return to Jurai with those gems and take them to the Tsunami tree; the Ship of Jurai. It seemed simple and clear cut, the reality is anything but.' He sighed, and rested the back of his head against the pillar. 'I haven't got enough information and the one who does just told me to go screw myself and I deserved it.'  
  
"Did Mom give you one of her 'go think about it' lectures?" Minagi sat down next to him.   
  
Tenchi jerked forward and flushed slightly. "Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make the hairs lay down flat. "Does she do that often?"  
  
"Often enough," Minagi shrugged. "She generally gives them if you deserve it and because she does care about you."  
  
"Well, I deserved it, the caring part I'll think about." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up too bad over it. We all make mistakes." Tenchi opened his mouth to say something. Minagi interrupted before he could, "And don't say 'I shouldn't.'" Tenchi's teeth clicked together as his jaws shut. "Nobility isn't perfect nor does it have to be. If nobles were perfect how could they govern and interact with the people." Minagi paused. "But it doesn't work that way, does it?"  
  
Tenchi stared at Minagi's profile. "No, because royalty very rarely interacts with the people in an honest fashion. They harbor the illusion that they are royalty because they are better than everybody else."  
  
"Or the other way around," she murmured.   
  
"Then interacting with the people they govern would be beneath them and many use that very excuse."  
  
"You don't, you try."  
  
"I still carry the same attitudes, the same mannerisms."  
  
"Yet, you try. You see past them and want to change them."  
  
"I don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Not on this trip." Washu affirmed stepping around 'his' pillar. She eyed him for a moment. Tenchi raised his eyes to meet hers, wondering what was going on. "Ryoko's right," she said. "You need a haircut."  
  
--  
  
Washu examined the back of Tenchi's head critically, turning her head from side to side.   
  
"Much better," Ryoko reached over her mother's shoulder to run her fingers through the black shorn hair.  
  
Washu glanced at Ryoko out of the corner of her eyes. "Glad it is acceptable, Lil Ryoko."   
  
Ryoko snatched her hand back and glared at her mother.  
  
"I know my opinion doesn't count in this matter, but may I see?" Tenchi complained to the large mirror in front of him.  
  
"Oh, sure," Washu grabbed a mirror from the table and spun the chair around. "Here."  
  
He sighed. "It feels weird."  
  
"Respectable Academy students do not have mullets, however popular the style may be on Jurai." Ryoko crossed her arms, thinly veiling her distaste for the hairstyle.  
  
Washu shrugged.  
  
"Ahh, good point." Tenchi put the mirror down. "The Academy has always been more strict in matters of appearance." 'Thanks for the information, Ryoko. Two weeks to the Academy, I swore it was closer than that.'  
  
"It doesn't change your looks much though." Ryoko frowned, ignoring her mother's glare. ::It was a slip, sorry.::   
  
::Keep a closer watch on your tongue in the future.:: Washu snapped.   
  
::Ease off, mom.:: Minagi soothed. ::He was going to find out sooner or later.:: "You could have used an energy sword. It would've changed his looks," Minagi snickered, "drastically."  
  
"And it would be quicker." Ryoko grinned, turning her head. ::He needs to know some things mother. He is the reason why we're on this trip.::   
  
::He should have learned them from me.:: Washu remonstrated. ::Just be careful in the future.::   
  
Tenchi pushed himself up and out of the chair, avoiding the pile of hair on the floor. He began to brush himself off.  
  
"Then what would you two have to make eyes at," Washu helped Tenchi. She looked knowingly at the twins. They began to sputter and Tenchi grumbled under his breath, turning red.  
  
"Hmm," Washu hooded her eyes. "Well, there is that option as well. You are over three hundred."   
  
Tenchi shrugged, patting himself to make sure every hair was gone. "It takes time." His face slowly returned to its normal color.   
  
Ryoko sighed. "This will have to do for now. The raid can't wait."   
  
"That is Tenchi's decision, Ryoko." Washu stared narrowly at her daughter. Tenchi looked between then.  
  
"As he observed earlier, what else does he have to do?"  
  
"It would get him out and about, mom." Minagi smiled.  
  
"Good cultural lessons," Ryoko added.  
  
"Forget culture, good education." Minagi snorted.  
  
"Besides, that freighter is way off from where it should be," Ryoko snarled.   
  
"The Haimatsu family does seem fond of having their vessels take detours." Washu nodded.  
  
"The Haimatsu family is a Noble House!" Tenchi gaped.  
  
"And we're pirates." Minagi used a thumb to point at Ryoko and herself.   
  
"You can't just hijack a Haimatsu ship."  
  
"For a Prince, you're incredibly naïve." Minagi propelled him out the door. "And it isn't hijacking, it's looting."  
  
"And you want me to help." Tenchi tried looking over his shoulder at her.   
  
"Precisely," Ryoko grabbed his arm to help drag him forward.   
  
"It's illegal."  
  
"That's the point," Minagi winked.  
  
"He seems to be having a hard time grasping this," Ryoko said in an aside to Minagi.   
  
"I'm a Prince."  
  
"Who cares?" Ryoko sighed.  
  
"But, but…" Minagi chanted.   
  
"Remember, your opinion doesn't matter," Ryoko said matter of factually.  
  
"That's comforting."   
  
"It should be, think of all the fun we're going to have together," Minagi bounced, still pushing him forward from the small of his back.  
  
"Someone's going to recognize me."  
  
"I highly doubt it." Ryoko's voice lowered into a monotone.  
  
"Stop being so pessimistic." Minagi said.  
  
"It's still illegal."  
  
"That hasn't changed in the last few minutes." Ryoko stopped abruptly making Minagi run into Tenchi. Ryoko pressed herself up against him and began to draw circles on his chest, her golden eyes darting between his brown eyes and what her hand was doing. "Tenchi, no on will recognize you because no one will even think that you'd be a pirate."  
  
"Trust us," Minagi purred, pressing her body against his back.   
  
Sweat beaded on Tenchi's forehead. "Girls…"  
  
"Great, you're coming." Ryoko brightened.   
  
"That's not what I…"  
  
Minagi resumed pushing him forwards. "You don't want all our hard work to go to waste. How sweet of you."   
  
"Hard work?"  
  
"Okay, mom did help. Can't do much around here without the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe." Ryoko draped an arm about his shoulders.   
  
"It's a conspiracy," Tenchi moaned.   
  
"You should be used to them," Minagi stopped pushing and moved to his free side, draping her arm about his other shoulder.  
  
"And why are you resisting the conspiracy of two beautiful ladies like us?" Ryoko smirked. "Face it, you've lost."   
  
"Don't worry, at least you get something comfortable to wear." Minagi winked.   
  
--  
  
Minagi spoke true. The outfit was comfortable. It bothered Tenchi that the under suit fit him like a second blue skin. Yet the high collar didn't restrict his breathing and the gloves would give him better grip than sweaty palms. He heard the door click shut and looked over to see Minagi leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Don't forget the jacket and the cloak." She pushed herself away from the doorpost.   
  
  
  
"Is this a standard look?" Tenchi gestured at Minagi's violet cape over her 'working' clothes.   
  
Minagi ran her hands along his chest fingering the dark green appliqué and trim. She shook her head. "Actually, it was the fighting outfit of the house of Hakubi." Tenchi cleared his throat and Minagi moved back. "That was a long time ago."  
  
"I've never heard of the Hakubi house." He shrugged into the jacket, adjusting the shoulder seams so that the one brown and one yellow sleeve would fit correctly.   
  
"Of course not," Minagi grimaced. "Hold still." She drew a set of tiger striped on his face in a pattern that closely resembled her own, except his were all filled while her crescent tattoos were clear of paint. She added a large black strip across his forehead. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, one obscured by a sheet of clear lilac plastic attached by a purple button to a silver circlet.   
  
"That tickles." Tenchi shivered.  
  
"I've a few words of advice for you. Keep the hood up, use the face shield, keep your mouth shut and let Ryoko and I do the talking." Minagi tried to ignore his motions. "And hold still."   
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
"Mom's dropping Souja back and we'll move ahead in Ryo-ohki." Minagi adjusted the black cloak to fall correctly. "You have heard of Ryo-ohki?"  
  
Tenchi didn't answer. Watching Ryoko walk through the door fascinated him. First her foot appeared, then her leg then the rest of her. Ryoko winked, catching him staring. Then stared back, appraising his looks, "Damn, you're descent," she muttered. Tenchi flushed again and looked away.   
  
Minagi cleared her throat. "Ryo-ohki…"  
  
"Is the attack ship of Intergalactic Space Pirate Ryoko." Tenchi choked, his head swinging around to stare at Ryoko again.  
  
Ryoko grinned. "Yes, I am that Ryoko as Minagi is that Minagi who Captains that Hinase." She shrugged. "And you are that Crown Prince of that Jurai. Doesn't matter though, we're almost ready." She held up a screen and circlet similar to Minagi's and her light blue screen. "One more addition," she slid the circlet under his hairline making a few adjustments until it fit properly. Tenchi raised an eyebrow as he saw the words on the gray screen seemed to be floating a few feet in front of him at a readable height. "And we're off." Ryoko and Minagi grabbed his arms and teleported to Ryo-ohki.  
  
--  
  
Captain Hamaki leaned back in the command chair sighing contentedly. So far it had been a good run, there had been no problems reported and he hoped it would stay that way. The crew was proving to be the reliable and dependable people he had wanted for this trip. Well worth the extra cost that had gone into their hire.   
  
"Captain, I have a sensor anomaly on the aft scope." The ensign spun his chair around to look at the captain.   
  
Hamaki looked down his nose. "Tell me more."  
  
"It appears to be some sort of ghost. Constantly blipping in and out," The ensign cleared his throat. "It's getting closer."  
  
Hamaki stood up and walked to the ensign's station and looked over his shoulder, watching the scopes. "Congratulations ensign, you have seen what no other ensign I have worked with has seen. She must be getting sloppy. Navigation, hard starboard and come to a stop."  
  
"Aye Captain."   
  
--  
  
"He's stopped." Ryoko shook her head. "Meaning he saw us coming. Good."   
  
Minagi moved next to her sister. "Quit stating the obvious, we wanted him to see us, remember?"  
  
"Mreow?" Ryo-ohki drew out.   
  
Tenchi looked about wildly. Minagi placed a hand on his arm. "It's just Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Keep going," Ryoko nodded. "And eject the crystal once we're within range."  
  
"Mew Mow!"   
  
"Now open communications," Ryoko smirked.  
  
--  
  
"Communication lines have been opened." The communications officer's hands moved. "We have visual."  
  
Hamaki placed his hands behind his back, "Space Pirate Ryoko."  
  
"Captain Hamaki, I see you've recovered from our last incident." Ryoko chuckled. "And went right back to your old ways."   
  
"My wife has vowed revenge for what you did."  
  
"The price of doing business." Ryoko shrugged. "Speaking of business, I see you have spared us the trouble of stopping you."  
  
"Incoming Captain," the ensign reported.  
  
The Captain's fingers twitched behind his back and the weapon's officer fired a torpedo. "And I have now stopped you." He smiled pleasantly as the screen faded into static.   
  
"Ryo-ohki has disappeared from the scopes." The Ensign shouted. "We must have got her."   
  
"My wife will be disappointed…"  
  
The ship shuddered and groaned.  
  
"Hull integrity breached." Red and amber lights flashed and sirens began to wail.   
  
"Where?" The Captain barked.  
  
"Near the port docking bays," Minagi chuckled, holding her sword across the Captain's throat. The Captain's eyes darted between the sword, the beautiful space pirate and the dark cloaked comrade with her.  
  
"Minagi," he croaked.   
  
Ryoko floated through the bridge windows, a small animal in her arms. "Ryo-ohki, hack into the computer, I want to know what the Haimatsu House is shipping."   
  
Ryo-ohki leaped from her arms and Ryoko ignited her own sword. "This is an assumed surrender. You fight, you die."   
  
The crew was frozen in place. Tenchi turned slowly, examining each bridge member. The ship claimed to be Jurain, but not one had a drop of Jurain blood in their veins. More disconcerting was the stream of pictures and writing that settled into mug shots, each having a criminal record.   
  
"Mew mow meow mreow."   
  
Tenchi turned his head, seeing the translation in front of him. 'The official manifest does not match what is actually in the bays,' it read.   
  
"Mrew meow mow mew mi mow." 'The supercargo has signed both of them. Both manifests are illegal. One is just quasi illegal though. Transmitting both now.'   
  
Ryoko flicked her sword to point at the supercargo. "There are two manifests, which one is the actual?"  
  
Hamaki growled. "Don't tell them, Minato."  
  
Minato blinked and swallowed, her hair falling in front of her face. Ryoko's face stilled. "Tell us, or the Hamaki here dies."   
  
"The second," she whispered. "The first was from a few weeks ago." She looked up, hair rippling back. "The Captain insisted I change the dates."   
  
"The Haimatsu House gave their blessing for this venture?" Ryoko looked sharply at Hamaki.  
  
Tenchi was shaking, his stomach churned. There was an odd feeling at the back of his throat.   
  
Hamaki straightened. "I wouldn't have left Jurai without their blessing."   
  
"You've fallen far, Hamaki. You didn't used to be so twisted."   
  
"Medical treatment costs money, Hakubi. I have debts to pay."   
  
"And your honor costs nothing." Ryoko spat, golden eyes flashing.   
  
"Mreow!"   
  
Minagi extinguished her sword and shoved Hamaki away to stand with his crew. "You should have kept the first cargo. At least you hadn't killed innocents."  
  
"They're trees!" Hamaki snorted.   
  
"Did you not even pay attention to what type of 'tree' parts you were hauling, Hamaki," Ryoko shouted. "Or did you not care?"   
  
"My debts…"  
  
"Are irrelevant." Ryoko turned her back and walked from the bridge. Ryo-ohki raced after her.   
  
Hamaki lunged for a weapon.  
  
Tenchi tripped him, Hamaki's hands flailed as he fell to the floor. Tenchi walked after Ryoko and Minagi snorted. "I'll send the regrets to your wife."  
  
--  
  
Washu approached Tenchi from behind. He had changed back to his light colored royal outfit. He was pale under his tan. His knuckles white, he clenched the window ledge. The hall window giving the best view of the burning transport ship.  
  
"Not the excitement you were expecting, Prince Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi's jaw muscles clenched and unclenched for a few moments. "I had heard the rumors." His mouth shut as he thought. 'How many of the others that are swirling about Jurai are true as well?'  
  
"And discounted them like everyone else." Washu replied staring dispassionately as a rupture of fire came from the hull, burning up what little oxygen was left in the tan ship. "Even if you went back and told the Emperor it wouldn't matter, nothing would change. The Haimatsu house are skilled liars and they have plenty of money to buy whatever is needed."  
  
"I'd look like a fool." Tenchi tried to relax his hands. "Of all the crimes…"  
  
"It was a mercy for them Tenchi." Washu laid a hand on the Prince's shoulder.   
  
"I have never bonded to a space tree, but I could hear them crying." He stared beyond the burning ship. "Now, I can't help but think one of those trees could have been mine."   
  
"I've also thought that, as has Ryoko and Minagi."  
  
"You have this beautiful ship, Ms. Washu. Why would you want one?"  
  
"It isn't a space tree ship. My daughters and I are as Jurain as you are, Tenchi. Jurain enough to want a tree ship, there is no mechanical substitute for them." She paused. "Yet my daughters and I will never be candidates since the Hakubi house was discontinued long ago. We are all that is left."  
  
Tenchi frowned, his mind not comprehending her words. "The substitutes are needed." He looked over at the tall woman, consciously unclenching his fists. "There are some things that no tree ship can do, that ships like Ryo-ohki can." The last lights on the transport hulk winked out.   
  
Washu nodded. "You are right." She patted his shoulder again and began to walk away. "Oh and Tenchi, don't call me Miss."  
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
:-O Tenchi's first pirating job, what's going to happen next! Find out next time in Three Gems of the Light Hawk Chapter Three!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


End file.
